


It Has Stripes!

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [2]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Vincturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Aro's swimsuit is practical, not fashionable.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	It Has Stripes!

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I could just put my drabbles as part of a separate series for Vincturi and not have them interfere with my main story. This could have taken place during that series or could just be a flash in the pan for another setting. Either way, hope it makes you giggle.

“Oh my god, Aro,” Peter fell to the floor, clenching his stomach. His laughter was loud and obnoxious as it bounced off the high ceiling. “You look like my great granddad!” He blinked away his tears, only to replenish them with a new bought of laughter.

Peter rolled onto his back, gasping.

“When was the last time you went swimming? 1905?” His face red, “it’s striped for fuck’s sake!”

Aro crossed his arms,

“This is a perfectly practical suit for one who rarely swims.”

Peter wiped his eyes, “ooo, I needed that.” He righted himself and proceeded to look Aro over. “Sorry babe,” he cleared his throat, still grinning, “I’m just used to you being up to date. Fashionable. Like, five hundred dollar suits. So, see you in,” he gestured to Aro’s old fashioned one-piece swimsuit, “ _this_ ,” he shook his head with another giggle.

Aro huffed but otherwise remained silent, merely tossed his hair off his shoulders.

Peter put a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, I was just teasing. Remember the time you made fun of me for the cartoon pajama set I had?”

Despite Aro’s best efforts, a grin crept into the corner of his lips at the memory.

“Ah! See, you can’t get on your high horse.” Peter pecked him on the lips, “we’ll get you a new suit later. Right now, come swimming with me old man!” He tugged Aro’s hand as he walked backwards towards the pool.

He turned to face the water, still holding onto Aro’s hand.

“Count of three!” Peter bent his legs, “One. Two. Three!”

And Aro allowed himself a childish moment where he jumped into the water with his lover.


End file.
